


Apologies

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't tell them not to grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

When he’s left staring down the wrong end of a .44 Magnum, he has no way out—his gun is too far away, there’s no way to dial the phone, and he’s too close to change the fight to hand-to-hand. So he accepts the inevitable; he has no choice.

His last thoughts aren’t fixed on prayers or pleading or regrets or his life passing before his eyes. Instead, he offers apologies—to every victim he couldn’t save, every family whose nightmares he couldn’t stop from manifesting. To his team, because he can’t tell them not to grieve. To Jack, because he won’t be there to see him grow up. To Haley, because she’ll have to explain why Daddy’s never coming back.

 _I’m sorry_ , he thinks. He doesn’t even hear the shot.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
